


How To Save Ace in 260 Words or Less

by kittyface27



Series: In Denial About Marineford [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is stubborn, Gen, Happy Ending, Marco saves the day, Marineford Arc, One Piece - Freeform, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Slight Drama, Slight Humor, could have saved Ace, why didn't they do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: Why didn't they do this? They could have saved Ace easily. You have no excuse, Whitebeard pirates! One shot.
Series: In Denial About Marineford [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683358
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188





	How To Save Ace in 260 Words or Less

Ace was finally free! His brother did it! Marco couldn't be happier, and all they had to do was get to the ships and they could leave. He didn't want to leave Pops behind, but he would follow his orders. He was the first mate, and soon to be captain. He had to make sure as many of them got out of there alive as he could.

But someone was not thinking straight. Ace, the hot head he was, had stopped and been hooked in by Akainu's disrespectful and just disgusting words about the pirates and Whitebeard. Luffy was shouting for Ace to run, as were the other pirates.

"Ace run!"

"No! He disrespected Pops!"

Akainu continued to taunt him, when he knew how painful this was for Ace. Marco knew the stubborn idiot wouldn't take it laying down, and wouldn't run until Akainu had taken back his words, which he wouldn't.

Marco sighed in irritation and flew up the his younger brother, and kicked the base of his neck with a haki covered talon. Ace was out like a light, and Marco grabbed onto him and flew away from Akainu, Jinbei carrying Luffy, whose body looked sick and fatigued.

If Ace had stayed any longer, Marco had no doubt he would get in a physical confrontation with the magma man. He wouldn't let Ace die for such a stupid reason. What a hot head he was. But he was their hothead, no matter if he'd be angry with Marco later.


End file.
